Valentine Days
by wolfy1324
Summary: Made of Oneshots featuring various pairings and how they celebrate Valentine's Day . First up is Eila/Sanya. Sanya's got the wrong room again, but this time, she's got Eila trapped in her embrace. How will Eila escape, or will she not want to? Yuri alert


BWAHAHAHA, thought I was dead didn't you? Well, have no fear, I'm back with a whole different story! PFFFFT, I lie, I was wasting all my time watching anime, reading manga, playing Touhou, and reading Doujin, as well as drawing. :P, I'm a busy girl, did you know I'm also in all honors and scored very well on a test? Anyways, now for my latest obsession, STRIKE WITCHES! Hilarious and amazing anime filled with lots of unneeded pantsu shots and ecchi, but its good nonetheless.

So, this story is made of oneshots of random character couples **I **enjoy, but I'll take requests later on THOUGH, I will _not _budge on Eila/Sanya and Erica/Gertrud is still one of my favorites.

Enjoy and Review~

* * *

Title: Just for Today, Okay?

Rating: K+

Word Count: 525

Characters involved: Everyone except Mio and Perrine

Main Pairing: Eila/Sanya

Other mentioned pairings: None

Warnings: yuri (duh)

Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Pilot Officer of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, was in quite a predicament. _Only for today, just this once, I keep telling her. Jeez… _she thought to herself. She struggled to escape the grasp of her temporary roommate without waking her up. _Dang, I'm going to miss breakfast again… And then Minna will yell at me… _The more she struggled, the more Sanya tightened her grasp.

The younger girl's arm was wrapped around Eila's torso with both their legs entangled with the others'. Sanya's moved again so her face was now buried in the crook of Eila's neck. The older girl felt her face heat up.

"Mmmmmhhhh, warm…" Sanya said, not conscious of what she was doing.

Scratching her cheek with one finger, she succumbed and turned over to get more comfortable. "Just for today, okay?" she mumbled, wrapping her arms around the petite figure of the Orussian girl. Pausing for a bit, she gave the sleeping Sanya a light kiss on the lips. The rhythmic breathing and calm, silence eventually started darkening her conscious, lulling her to sleep. Soft hair brushing against her neck and face, the smell of Sanya enveloped her. "Good morning Sanya…"

Neither of the two sleeping girls heard the soft thud of the room's door close. There gathered the rest of the Joint Fighter Wing officers, well, minus Mio (training) and Perrine (stalking). Yoshika and Lynne was ordered up to find and retrieve Eila, but ruining a moment seemed awkward, so they just settled for peeking through a crack in the door. Also, they were curious on Eila and Sanya's relationship with each other.

Shirley and Lucchini came from the hangar, but saw Yoshika and Lynne staring intently and decided to see what they were looking at. Erica, always the slacker, was late for breakfast, but seeing the four girls looking at something in Eila's room, decided that blackmail was more important than breakfast and a lecture. Gertrud and Minna came up, looking for the others and accidentally tripped over Erica's sprawled limbs.

Anyways, Gertrud, with a light blush on her face, was the first to react and closed the door. "Ahem… well…" she stuttered, unsure of what to say. Erica smiled; it was rare for even Trude to be lost for words. She decided to take over, "Let's eat breakfast and leave those two lovebirds along, ok?"

Lucchini and Shirley, who already suspected a relationship between those two, were practically unfazed and giggling furiously. "Ok, I'm starving." Herding a dazed Yoshika and Lynette, the four went down the stairs. Erica was laughing as well, mostly at the reactions of her friends. The usual cool, calm, and collected Gertrude was blushing a furious red, while Minna was mumbling something about education and health and teaching them.

"I guess it'll be ok to leave them alone today, right?" Erica said, grinning.

Getrud sighed and smiled back, "Well, it _is _Valentine's day, so…"

"Let's leave it to them to celebrate it their own way." Minna concluded.

Sanya blinked, blushing lightly. _I guess they really did think I was asleep… _She touched her lips softly and smiled, "Good morning Eila."

* * *

Sanya really is cute~ I love her so much! In the anime, I thought she was adorable~ Eila's overprotectiveness is nice too, its adorable~ . Their too cute

Enough of my gushing~


End file.
